Química Perfecta
by TakeshiHana-chan
Summary: Un sexy pandillero de South Side, una niña rica y perfecta de Nort Side, tendrán que sentarse juntos el resto del ultimo año de preparatoria en la clase de química y eso promete resultados explosivos. ¿Podrán romper los prejuicios? Adaptación Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quiero aclara que estar trama no es mía, pero esta adaptacion si es mia (Ya que estoy al pendiente de que hay bastantes adaptaciones pero ninguna SasuSaku)que vendria a ser una adaptacion 100% Sasusaku, es la adaptacion del libro "Quimica Perfecta" de la autora Simone Elkeles. Muchas gracias por él libro Simone.**_

 _ **Naruto no es de mi propiedad todos los créditos a Mashashi Kishimoto.**_

 _Capítulo 1._

 **Sakura**

Todo el mundo sabe que soy perfecta. Mi vida es perfecta, la ropa quevisto es perfecta e incluso mi familia es perfecta. Y me he dejado la piel enguardar apariencias y hacer que los demás lo crean así, aunque todo seauna farsa. Esta imagen de ensueño se desvanecería si saliese la verdad a laluz.

Estoy en pie frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, mientras la músicasuena a todo volumen en los altavoces, y por tercera vez, tengo queborrar la raya torcida que he trazado en el parpado interior. Me tiemblan las manos, maldita sea. El comienzo del último curso del instituto y elrencuentro con mi novio después de un verano separadosno son motivos para angustiarme de esta manera, pero hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero, el rizador de pelo ha empezado a echar humo antes de dejar de funcionar. Luego se me ha caído el botón de mi camisa favorita. Y ahora el lápiz de ojos parece haber cobrado vida. Si pudiera elegir, me quedaría en la cama todo el día, comiendo galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

\- Saku baja -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo sin que apenas pueda oírla.

Mi primer impulso es no hacerle caso, pero eso no me ha traído otra cosa que discusiones, dolores de cabeza y más gritos.

\- Ahora mismo bajo -respondo, esperando que el lápiz de ojos me de tregua y pueda acabar por fin.

Tras conseguirlo, lanzo el lápiz de ojos al armario y compruebo mi aspecto en el espejo hasta tres veces. Acto seguido, apago el equipo de música y bajo corriendo al vestíbulo.

Mi madre me espera al final de nuestra espléndida escalera para estudiar mi atuendo. Me pongo recta. Lo sé. Lo sé. Tengo 18 años y no tiene que importar lo que opine mi madre de mí, pero no sabéis lo que es vivir en casa de los Haruno. Mi madre tiene ansiedad, y no es el tipo de ansiedad que se pueda controlar fácilmente con la ingesta de unas pastillas de color azul. Y cuando ella se estresa, todos los que estamos alrededor sufrimos las consecuencias. Creo que esa es la razón por la que mi padre se marcha a trabajar antes de que se despierte, para no tener que lidiar con… bueno con ella.

\- Los pantalones son horribles, pero me encanta el cinturón -confiesa, señalando ambas prendas con el dedo índice-. Y ese ruido al que llamas música me estaba provocando jaqueca. Menos mal que la has apagado.

\- Buenos días a ti también, mamá -respondo antes de bajar los últimos escalones y darle un beso en la mejilla.

El olor de su perfume es tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar cuando me acerco a ella. Lleva un vestido de Ralf Lauren de tenis que le hace parecer una ricachona. Pero, claro, nadie se atrevería a señalarla con el dedo y criticar su vestimenta.

\- Te he comprado uno de esos bollos que tanto te gustan para tu primer día de instituto -añade tras mostrarla bolsa que escondía en la espalda.

\- No gracias -contesto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando a mi hermana- ¿Donde está Mei?

\- En la cocina.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya su nueva cuidadora?

\- Se llama Ayumi, y no, no llega hasta dentro de una hora.

\- ¿Le has dicho que la lana le provoca picores? ¿Y qué le tirará del pelo en cuanto se despiste? -pregunto.

Mi hermana no soporta la sensación de la lana al contacto con la piel y suele hacérselo saber a los demás mediante pistas no verbales. Ahora le ha dado por tirar del pelo a los demás, y ya ha causado algún que otro desastre. Los desastres en mi casa son tan frecuentes como los accidentes de tráfico, así que es de vital importancia evitarlos.

\- Sí y sí. Le he soltado un buen sermón a tu hermana esta mañana Sakura. Si sigue dando guerra, llegara un día en que no haya cuidadoras dispuestas a encargarse de ella.

Me dirijo a la cocina. No me apetece escuchar a mi madre una y otra vez de los arrebatos de ira de Mei. Mi hermana está sentada en la mesa, en su silla de ruedas, intentado comerse su comida triturada, porque aunque tenga 20 años, sus limitaciones físicas no le permiten masticar y tragar como el resto de la gente. Como de costumbre, se ha manchado de comida la barbilla, los labios y las mejillas.

\- Oye Mei -digo inclinándome hacia ella y limpiándole la cara con una servilleta.- Es mi primer día de clase. Deséame suerte.

Mi hermana extiende sus vacilantes brazos y me lanza una sonrisaladeada. Me encanta cuando sonríe.

\- ¿Quieres que te de un abrazo? -le pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta de antemano.

El médico nos dice que cuanto más interactuemos con Mei, mejor se sentirá.

Mi hermana asiente. La estrecho entre mis brazos procurando que no pueda alcanzarme el pelo con las manos. Cuando me incorporo, mi madre suelta un grito ahogado. Para mí, es como el silbato del árbitro que detiene el curso de mi vida.

\- Saku no puedes ir al instituto así.

\- ¿Así como?

Mírate la camiseta -insiste negando con la cabeza y dejando sacar un suspiro de desesperación. Bajo la mirada y veo una enorme mancha húmeda en mi camiseta de Calvin Klein. Ups. La baba de Mei. Un simple vistazo a la fatigosa expresión en la cara de mi hermana me dice lo que no puede expresar con palabras.

\- No pasa nada -digo, aunque en el fondo creo que ha arruinado mi aspecto perfecto.

Mi madre humedece una toallita de papel en el fregadero y frota la mancha a conciencia, con una expresión ceñuda. Me hace sentir como si tuviera 2 años.

\- Sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate.

\- Mamá, sólo es melocotón -digo andándome con pies de plomo para que mi respuesta no desencadene un autentico combate a gritos. Lo último que quiero es hacer que mi hermana se sienta peor.

\- Es una mancha de melocotón. No querrás que la gente piense que descuidas tu aspecto.

\- Vale -cedo. Ojalá este fuera uno de los días buenos de mi madre, de esos en los que no me fastidia por tonterías.

Le doy un beso a mi hermana en la coronilla para asegurarme que no piense que me he enfadado con ella por mancharme de baba.

\- Te veo después de clase -digo intentando mantener el entusiasmo matinal- Acabaremos nuestra partida de damas.

Subo los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando llego a mi habitación, miro el reloj .Oh no. Son las 7:30. Mi mejor amiga, Ino, se va a poner como loca si llego tarde a recogerla.

Cojo una bufanda azul cielo del armario; estoy segura que me servirá. Si la coloco estratégicamente puede que nadie repare en la mancha.

Cuando bajo de nuevo la escalera, mi madre me espera en el vestíbulo para estudiar mi aspecto por segunda vez.

\- Me encanta la bufanda.

¡Uf!

Al pasar por su lado, me pone el bollo en la mano.

\- Comer en la carretera.

Acepto el dulce. Mientras me acerco al coche, le hinco el diente sin mucho entusiasmo. Por desgracia, no es un bollo de arándanos, mi favorito. Es de plátano, pero está demasiado cocido. Me recuerda a mí, con aspecto exterior perfecto pero hecho papilla por dentro.

 **Sasuke**

\- Levántate, Sasu.

Tras fulminar a mi hermano pequeño con la mirada, escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Desde que comparto la habitación con mis hermanos, de once y quince años, el único momento de intimidad del que dispongo es el poco que me proporciona la cabecera.

\- Déjame en paz, Ryu -le espeto a través de la almohada- No me des el follón.

\- No te estoy dando el follón. Mamá me ha dicho que te despierte para que no llegues tarde al instituto.

El último curso. Debería sentirme orgulloso de ser el primer miembro de la familia Uchiha que terminara el instituto. Sin embargo, cuando eso ocurra, empezará una nueva época para mí. La universidad es sólo un sueño. Este último curso será como una fiesta de jubilación de un hombre de 75 años. Sabes que sirves para algo, pero todos esperan que te retires.

\- Me he puesto la ropa nueva -dice Ryu en un tono de voz rebosante de orgullo, aunque me llegue algo apagado por culpa de la almohada- Las nenas no podrán resistirse a este machote latino.

\- Me alegro por ti -mascullo.

\- Mamá ha dicho que te tire encima este jarro de agua si no te levantas.

¿Era mucho pedir algo de intimidad? Cojo la almohada y la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Impacta directamente contra Ryu, que acaba empapado de agua.

\- ¡Imbécil! -me grita- ¡Es la única ropa nueva que tengo!

Oigo el ataque de risa a través de la puerta de la habitación. Sora, mi otro hermano, ríe como una hiena histérica hasta que Ryu se abalanzasobre él. Me quedo observando la discusión que acaba convirtiéndose en una descontrolada pelea en la que ambos se propinan patadas y puñetazos.

Son buenos luchadores, pienso con orgullo mientras veo la trifulca. Sin embargo, como el hombre mayor de la casa, mi deber es detenerla pelea. Cojo a mi hermano Sora por el cuello de la camisa, pero me tropiezo con la pierna de Ryu los 3 acabamos en el suelo.

Antes de poder levantarme, siento un chorro de agua gélida bajándome por la espalda. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mamá, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, empapándonos a todos con un cubo de agua suspendido sobre nuestras cabezas. Su sueldo no es nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco necesitamos mucho.

\- Levantaos -exige con una actitud desafiante.

\- Mierda, mamá -dice Sora poniéndose de pie.

Mi madre se empapa los dedos con el agua gélida que queda en el cubo y le salpica la cara a mi hermano. Ryu estalla en carcajadas y de repenterecibe la misma reprimenda que Sora - ¿Aprenderán alguna vez?

\- ¿Algo más que añadir Ryu? -pregunta ella.

\- No mamá -contesta mi hermano, enderezándose como un soldado.

\- ¿Y tú Sora? ¿Se te ocurre alguna grosería más por soltar por esa boquita? -pregunta sumergiendo la mano en el agua como señal de advertencia.

\- No, mamá -repite el soldado numero 2.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke? -dice mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

¿Qué? Yo intentaba separarles -contesto inocentemente con una sonrisa irresistible.

Ella me rocía la cara con agua. - Esto es por no haberlos separado antes. Ahora vístete, y vosotros también, y venid a desayunar antes de ir al colegio.

Y eso que le he dedicado mi sonrisa más irresistible.

\- En el fondo nos adoras -le grito mientras abandona la habitación.

Tras una ducha rápida, regreso a la habitación con una toalla atada a la cintura. Pillo a Ryu con uno de mis pañuelos estilo bandana en la cabeza y se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Se lo arranco y le advierto: - No vuelvas a tocar esto Ryu.

\- ¿Por qué no? -pregunta con sus ojos inocentes.

Para Ryu, tan solo es una bandana. Para mí, es un símbolo del presente y de lo que nunca seré en el futuro. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicárselo a un niño de once años? Él sabe lo que soy. La sed de venganza y represalia me empujaron a entrar en este círculo, y ahora no hay manera de salir de él. Pero antes muerto que uno de mis hermanos se deje engañar.

Estrujo la bandana con el puño.

\- Ryu, no toques mis cosas. Sobre todo si son de los Latino Blood.

\- Me gusta el rojo y negro.

Esto es lo último que necesito escuchar. - Si vuelvo a pillarte con esto puesto, lucirás el negro y el morado, pero en tu cara -le advierto- ¿Lo has entendido, enano?

\- Sí, entiendo -contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Me pregunto si realmente lo ha entendido al verlo marcharse de la habitación dando saltitos. Intento no pensar demasiado en ello mientras saco la camiseta negra y los vaqueros raídos y desgastados del armario.

Cuando me ato la bandana a la cabeza, oigo a mi madre que me grita desde la cocina: - Sasuke, ven a desayunar antes de que se enfríe la comida. Vamos, date prisa.

\- Ya voy -contesto

Nunca entenderé por qué le da tanta importancia a la comida. Mis hermanos ya están hincándole el diente al desayuno cuando entro en la cocina. Abro la nevera para echar un vistazo a ver que hay dentro.

\- Siéntate.

\- Mamá, sólo voy a coger…

\- No cogerás nada. Sasuke. Siéntate. Somos una familia y vamos a desayunar como una.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, cierro la puerta del frigorífico y tomo asiento junto a Sora. Ser miembro de una familia unida tiene a menudos susdesventajas. Mi madre coloca frente a mí un plato colmado de huevos y tortillas de maíz.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamas Sasu? -Le pregunto bajando la mirada a la comida que tengo delante.

\- Si quisiera llamarte Sasu, no me hubiera molestado en llamarte Sasuke. ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

Me pongo muy tenso. He heredado el nombre de mi padre, que al morir me dejó la responsabilidad que le toca asumir al hombre de la casa.

Sasuke. Sasuke junior. Junior… a mí me da igual.

-¿Acaso importa? -mascullo mientras cojo una tortilla y entonces levanto la miraba para ver su reacción. Esta fregando los platos de espaldas a mí.

\- No.

\- Sasu quiere aparentar que es blanco -interviene Sora- Cámbiate el nombre si quieres, hermano, pero todos verán a la legua que no eres más que un chicano.

\- Sora, cierra la boca -le aviso.- No quiero ser blanco. Pero tampoco quiero que me comparen con mi padre.

\- Por favor, chicos -ruega mi madre- Ya basta de discusiones por hoy.

\- Eres un espalda mojada -canturrea Sora provocándome otra vez.

Ya he tenido más que suficiente, Sora se ha pasado. La silla chirría contra el suelo cuando me pongo en pie. Mi hermano imita mis movimientos y se coloca frente a mí, acortando la distancia que nos separa. Sabe que podría llevarse un guantazo, pero es demasiado orgulloso. Uno de estos días dará con la persona equivocada y se meterá en un buen lío.

\- Sora, siéntate -le ordena mi madre.

\- Cerdo chicano -me suelta arrastrando las palabras con falso acento forzado-. Mejor todavía eres un inmigrante.

\- ¡Sora! -amonesta mi madre al acercarse, pero yo le corto el paso y agarro a mi hermano por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- Sí, eso es lo que la gente siempre pensará de mí -digo-. Pero también lo pensarán de ti si sigues diciendo estupideces.

\- Hermano, lo pensarán haga lo que haga, lo quiera o no.

-Te equivocas . Las cosas no tienen por qué ser igual. Puedes ser mucho mejor que yo -contesto soltándole.

\- ¿Mejor que tú?

\- Claro que mejor que yo, no lo dudes ni un instante -respondo. Ahora pídele perdón a mamá por decir tantas barbaridades delante de ella.

A Sora le basta con mirarme una sola vez para saber que no estoy bromeando.

\- Lo siento mamá -dice, y acto seguido, vuelve a su silla. Aunque puedo percibir en su mirada el golpe que ha sufrido su orgullo Mi madre se da la vuelta y abre el frigorífico, procurando que nadie la vea llorar. Maldita sea, está preocupada por Sora. Mi hermano está en su segundo año de instituto, y los 2 siguientes van a ser decisivos. O madura o se echa a perder.

Me pongo la chaqueta negra de cuero, tengo que salir de aquí. Doy un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me disculpo por haberle estropeado el desayuno. Salgo de casa preguntándome cómo voy a arreglármelas para conseguir que Sora y Ryu un destino mejor y no acaben como yo. Vaya una maldita ironía.

En la calle veo a unos cuantos chicos con bandana del mismo color que la mía y que me dirigen el saludo de los Latino Blood: se golpean el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, 2 veces, manteniendo el dedo anular doblado.

Antes de subirme a la moto, les devuelvo el saludo a pesar de que me consume la rabia por dentro. Si quieren a un tipo duro como miembro de su banda, lo van a tener. Me he metido tanto en el papel que represento, que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo.

\- Sasu, espera -me implora una voz de chica que me resulta familiar.

Karin Rosas, mi vecina y ex novia, se acerca corriendo a mí.

\- Hola Karin -farfullo.

\- ¿Qué tal si me llevas al insti?

La minifalda negra deja al descubierto unas piernas increíbles y la camiseta ajustada realza unos pechos pequeños pero preciosos. Hubo una vez en la que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ella, pero eso fue antes del verano pasado, cuando la pillé en la cama con otro tío, o en el coche…lo mismo da.

\- Venga Sasu, no muerdo… a no ser que tú quieras que lo haga.

Karin es mi chica Latino Blood. Seamos o no pareja, debemos cubrirnos las espaldas. Es nuestro código.

\- Sube -digo

Karin se sube a la moto de un salto, y mientras me abraza con fuerza el torso, acaba colocándome deliberadamente las manos sobre los muslos. Sin embargo, no surte el efecto que espera. ¿Qué piensa, qué he olvidado todo lo que pasó? De ningún modo. Mi pasado define lo que soy en mi presente. Intento concentrarme en mi último año en Fairfield, en el aquí y ahora. Aunque es muy difícil hacerlo porque, por desgracia, lo más probable cuando termine el instituto, es que el futuro que me espera sea tan jodido como el presente.

Sakura

\- El pelo se me encrespa siempre que monto en este coche, Ino. Cada vez que bajo la capota parece que me ha pasado un tornado por encima -le comento a mi mejor amiga mientras atravesamos Vine de camino al instituto Fairfield en mi nuevo descapotable plateado- Es que el aspecto es todo.

Mis padres me han enseñado ciertos lemas que ahora rigen mi vida. Esta es la razón por la que no tuve ninguna objeción cuando mi padre me ofreció el BMW como excesivo regalo de cumpleaños hace un par de semanas.

\- Vivimos a 30´ de la ciudad de los vientos -señala Ino, que se entretiene sosteniendo la mano en el aire mientras yo conduzco- Chicago no es una ciudad conocida por su apacible clima. Además, Saku, pareces una diosa griega con un peinado rubio salvaje. Sólo estás nerviosa porque estás a punto de ver a Sasori.

Desvío la mirada hacia la foto en forma de corazón que hay sobre el salpicadero, en la que salimos Sasori y yo.

\- La gente puede cambiar en un verano.

\- Pero la distancia refuerza el cariño en una relación -responde Ino- Tú eres la capitana de las animadoras y él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Si vosotros 2 no estáis destinados a estar juntos, es que el mundo se encamina a su fin.

Durante el verano Sasori me llamó unas cuantas veces desde la cabaña de su familia, donde fue a pasar unos días con sus colegas, pero ahora no sé en qué punto está nuestra relación. Anoche regresó a Chicago.

Me encantan esos vaqueros -dice Ino, observado mis pantalones descoloridos con corte brasileño-. Te los pediré prestados cuando menos te los esperes.

\- A mi madre no le gustan nada -digo antes de detenerme en un semáforo e intentar domar mis rizos rubios alisándome el pelo con la mano-. Dice que parece que los haya comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.

\- ¿Le has dicho que el gintage está de moda?

\- Sí, claro, como si escuchara lo que digo. Apenas me prestaba atención cuando le pregunté sobre la nueva cuidadora.

Nadie sabe lo que es vivir en mi casa. Por suerte, puedo contar con Ino. Puede que no lo comprenda todo, pero al menos sabe lo suficiente para escucharme y guardar el secreto de mis asuntos familiares. Aparte de Sasori, Ino es la única persona que conoce a mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a la anterior cuidadora? -pregunta Ino mientras abre el estuche de los CDs.

\- Mei le arrancó un buen mechón de pelo

\- Uy.

Entro en el aparcamiento del instituto pensando más en mi hermana que en la carretera. Las ruedas del coche chirrían cuando freno en seco al ver que casi impacto con un chico y una chica montados en una moto.

Pensaba que había un espacio libre para aparcar.

\- Cuidado niña -dice Karin Rosas, la chica que veo en la parte de atrás de la moto, y que ahora me enseña el dedo.

Es obvio que no presto mucha atención en clase de educación vial cuando hablaron de la violencia en la carretera.

-Lo siento -grito para que puedan oírme por encima del rugido de la moto-. Pensaba que no había nadie aparcando.

Entonces me doy cuenta a quién pertenece la moto. El conductor se da la vuelta, con una mirada enfadada en sus ojos negros y una bandana roja y negra. Me hundo en el asiento del conductor tanto como puedo.

\- Mierda, es Sasu Uchiha -digo, haciendo una mueca.

\- Joder, Saku -añade Ino en voz baja-. Me gustaría vivir para ver nuestra graduación, así que sal aquí antes de que decida matarnos a las 2.

Sasu me fulmina con la mirada diabólica mientras baja el caballete de su moto. ¿Acaso va a plantarme cara?

Busco la marcha atrás, moviendo desesperadamente la palanca de cambios de un lado a otro. Desde luego, no me sorprende que mi padre me haya comprado un coche con marchas sin tomarse la molestia de enseñarme cómo manejarlas.

Sasu da un paso hacia el coche. Mi instinto me dice que salga de allí y eche a correr, como si estuviera atrapada en las vías del tren y viera la locomotora aproximándose directamente hacia mí. Miro a Ino, quien está demasiado ocupada buscando en el bolso. ¿Está de coña o qué?

\- No consigo poner la maltita marcha atrás. Necesito ayuda. ¿Qué estás buscando? -le pregunto

\- Pues… nada. Sólo intento no mirarles a los ojos a los Latino Blood.

Date prisa, ¿quieres? -dice Ino entre dientes-. Además, yo sólo sé conducir coches automáticos.

Tras conseguir poner la marcha atrás con un fuerte estruendo, las ruedas de mi coche chirrían mientras hago maniobras correspondientes y busco otra plaza de aparcamiento. Después de dejar el coche en la zona oeste.

Lejos de un pandillero cuya reputación atemorizaría al más duro de los jugadores de fútbol del instituto, Ino y yo subimos los escalones que llevan al instituto Fairfield. Por desgracia, Sasu Uchiha y el resto de sus compinches nos esperan en la entrada principal.

\- No te detengas -masculla Ino- Haz lo que quieras, pero no los mires a los ojos.

Cuando Sasu FuentUchihaoloca frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso, se que va a resultar muy difícil seguir el consejo de Ino.

¿Cual era la frase que debía entonarse justo antes de morir?

\- Eres una pésima conductora -dice Sasu con su acento latino, adoptando una pose de macho ibérico.

El chico tiene el cuerpo musculoso y el rostro impecable, casi podría pasar por un modelo de DKNY, pero la expresión de su rostro es más bien de las que aparecen en las fotografías de los más buscados en las comisarías.

Los chicos de la zona norte no se relacionan con los chicos de la zona sur. No es que nos creamos mejores que ellos, pero somos diferentes.

Hemos crecido en la misma ciudad, pero en zonas completamente diferentes. Nosotros vivimos en grandes casas al lado del lago Michigan, y ellos viven cerca de las vías del tren. Nosotros nos vestimos, hablamos y actuamos de otro modo. Nuestro aspecto es distinto. No quiero decir ni que sea algo bueno ni malo, pero así funcionan las cosas en Fairfield. He de admitir que la mayoría de las chicas de la zona sur me tratan como lo hace Karin Rosas… me detestan por lo que soy. O mejor dicho, por lo que creen que soy.

La mirada de Sasu me recorre lentamente el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, antes de detenerse de nuevo en la cara. No es la primera vez que un chico me mira de esa forma, pero nunca lo habían hecho como lo está haciendo Sasu, tan descaradamente… y tan cerca. Siento que empiezo a ruborizarme.

La próxima vez, mira bien por dónde vas -dice con un tono de voz frío y dominante.

Está intentando intimidarme. Es todo un profesional. No permitiré que se salga con la suya y que gane este jueguito de intimidación, aunque el estómago no deje de darme vueltas. Enderezo los hombros y le lanzo una sonrisa de desprecio, la misma que utilizo para quitarme a la gente de encima.

\- Gracias por el consejo.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas a un hombre hecho y derecho que te enseñe a conducir, puedo darte algunas clases.

Los silbidos y exclamaciones de sus compinches me sacan de quicio.

\- Si fueras un hombre hecho y derecho, me habrías abierto la puerta en lugar de bloquearme el paso -digo, regodeándome con la respuesta, aunque me flaqueen las rodillas.

Sasu se aparta, abre la puerta y hace una reverencia como si fuera mi mayordomo. Está riéndose de mí, lo sabe y yo también. Todos lo saben.

Echo un vistazo a Ino, que intenta a la desesperada buscar nada en el bolso. Qué ingenua.

\- Madura un poco -le suelto a Sasu.

\- ¿Como tú? Deja que te diga algo, listilla -contesta el con brusquedad-.

Tú vida no es real, solamente es una farsa, como tú.

\- Al menos es mejor que vivir la vida de un perdedor -le espeto, esperando que mis palabras le duelan tanto como lo han hecho las haces tú.

Cojo a mi amiga por el brazo y tiro de ella hacia la puerta abierta. Los silbidos y comentarios nos siguen mientras atravesamos la entrada del instituto. Por fin, dejo escapar el suspiro que he estado reprimiendo y me vuelvo hacia Ino. Mi mejor amiga me está mirando fijamente, los ojos como platos.

\- Joder Saku. ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?

\- ¿Con qué derecho intimida Sasu Uchiha a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino?

\- Bueno, puede que ayude el arma que lleva escondida en los pantalones o los colores de su bandana -dice sierra, con un tono de voz cargado de sarcasmo.

\- No es tan estúpido como para traer un arma al instituto -le contesto-.

Y me niego a ser intimidada ni por él ni por nadie.

Por lo menos en el instituto, que es el único lugar donde puedo fingir mi fachada perfecta porque todos se lo tragan. De repente, me asalta la idea de que estoy a punto de empezar el último curso en Fairfield y cojo a Ino los hombros zarandeándola.

\- Estamos en el último curso -recalco con el mismo entusiasmo que empleo para los números de las animadoras durante los partidos de fútbol.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y… empezamos ahora mismo y todo va a ser p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o.

El timbre suena, bueno, no es exactamente un timbre, porque el consejo de alumnos decidió reemplazarlos por música para anunciar el cambio de clases. Justo ahora, está sonando Summer Lovin´ de Grease.

Ino avanza por el pasillo.

\- Me asegurare de que tengas un funeral p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o, con flores y todo.

\- ¿Quién ha muerto? -pregunta alguien a nuestra espalda.

Me doy la vuelta. Es Sasori. El sol le ha aclarado el pelo rojo, y luce una sonrisa tan amplia que parece ocuparle toda la cara. Ojalá tuviera un espejo para comprobar que no se me ha corrido el maquillaje. No obstante, estoy segura de que a Sasori no le importaría, ¿o sí? Echo a correr y le doy el más fuerte de los abrazos.

Él me sujeta con firmeza, me besa con dulzura en los labios y se aparta para preguntarme de nuevo:

\- ¿Quién ha muerto?

\- Nadie -contesto- Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que no tenga que ver estar conmigo.

\- Es fácil hacerlo cuando estás tan guapa -dice y me besa otra vez-.

Siento no haberte llamado. Ha sido un coñazo. Tenía que deshacer las maletas y todo eso.

Le sonrío y me alegro de que la distancia que nos separó durante el verano no haya influido en nuestra relación. Parece que el mundo no va a acabarse, al menos por el momento.

Sasori me rodea los hombros con el brazo cuando se abren las puertas del instituto. Sasu y sus amigos se abren paso a empujones como si estuvieran allí para atracar el centro.

\- ¿Por qué se molestan en venir a clase? -masculla Sasori suficiente bajo para que nadie pueda oír el comentario-. De todas maneras, la mayoría abandonara el instituto antes de que acabe el curso.

Mi mirada se cruza brevemente con la de Sasu, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

\- Esta mañana casi choco con la moto de Sasu Uchiha -le cuento a Sasori en cuanto Sasu desaparece por el pasillo.

\- Pues ojala lo hubieras echo.

¡Sasori! -le regaño.

\- Por lo menos le hubiera dado un poco de emoción al primer día de clase. Este instituto es un jodido aburrimiento.

¿Aburrimiento? Casi tengo un accidente de coche, una chica de la zona sur me ha mandado a la mierda y he sido acosada por un peligroso pandillero a las puertas del instituto. Si esto es un anticipo de lo que me espera el resto del año, el insti será todo menos aburrido.

•

•

Les quería decir de TODOS le dicen Sasu por que en él libro él chico se llama Alejandro y todos le dicen Alex, por lo tanto no se me ocurría otro apodo para Sasuke , y le van a dcur Sasu él resto del fic y se me hace empalagoso y pesado. Así que si se les ocurre alguna podó aganlo saber mediante reviews, PM o sino se les ocurre nada elijan entre SASU y SASUKE, y en él caso de que gane Sasuke a partir del prox cap le diremos así.

 **Nose por que hago esto de elecciones si ni siquiera se si alguien va a leer esto ademas de si dejara un review, que bobis soy jsjss ╮(─▽─)╭**

Cualquier duda al PM me gusta la a charla y no muerdo así que 0 vergüenza chicas bonitas.

Lamentó si hay errores ortográficos. Se muy bien que hacen sangrar los ojos a veces, ojala si hay uno no sea el casoTuT

Revisión y Favoritos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DECLAIMER: La trama no es mía, pero la adaptación sí. Total autoría de la trama a Simone Elkeles_**

 ** _L_** amento la tardanza, lo que paso fue que mi querida compu se rompió por lo tanto me puse a escribir en mi teléfono y cuando quiero pasar el documento del cel a la compu como arte de magia no estaban, por lo cual ayer en la noche y hoy me puse a reescribir, ajjjj tenia el tercer cap también pero que mas da.

 ** _G_** racias a todas/os por los review, favoritos y follows.

¡ **A** h! La votacion:

7 reviews=

3: Sasuke 2:Sasu 2: sin voto, ¡os habéis olvidado!

* * *

 ** _Sasuke_**

Vale, puede que no haya decidido jugársela así en esto de las presentaciones. Tal vez escribir en su libreta "Sábado noche. Tú y yo. Clases de conducción y sexo duro….." no haya sido una jugada muy inteligente. Y sin embargo, me moría de ganas que a la señorita perfecta se le trabara la lengua con mi presentación. Y ese es precisamente el resultado.

\- ¿Señorita Haruno?

Me divierto observando como la Perfección levantar la mirada hacia Senju. Vaya, es muy buena. Mi compañera domina a la perfección el modo de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones; lo sé porque es algo que yo suelo hacer.

\- ¿Sí? -dice Sakura, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo como la reina de la fiesta.

Me pregunto si esa sonrisa le ha servido alguna vez para librarse de una multa por exceso de velocidad.

-Su turno. Presente a Sasuke a sus compañeros.

Apoyo el codo en la mesa de laboratorio y me dispongo a esperar una presentación, que o bien va a tener que inventarse, o bien le va a obligar a confesar que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí. Repara en mi postura relajada, y por su expresión de ciervo asustado, estoy seguro de que la he dejado sin palabras.

-Os presento a Sasuke Uchiha -empieza con voz de pito. Me da rabia escuchar mi nombre de pila, pero intento mantener mi fría fachada, mientras ella continúa con su improvisada presentación-. Este verano, cuando no aguardaba en la esquina de la calle para acosar algún inocente, iba de excursión a los calabozos de los alrededores, ya sabéis a que me refiero. Y oculta un deseo que nadie sabría adivinar.

De repente, todos se quedan en silencio. Incluso la parece intrigada. Joder, incluso yo tengo la sensación de que las palabras que salen de los mentirosos labios de color rosa esmerilado de Sakura son música para mis oídos.

-Su mayor deseo -continua-, es ir a la universidad y llegar a ser profesor de química, como usted.

Sí, claro. Miro a mi amiga Isa, a quien parece divertirle el hecho de que una niña rica no tema dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

Sakura me lanza una sonrisa triunfal, segura de que ha ganado esta ronda. "Buen intento molestia"

Me incorporo en la silla mientras la clase sigue en silencio.

\- Os presento a Sakura Haruno -empiezo, sabiendo que todas las miradas recaen sobre mí-. Este verano se ha dedicado a ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva para ampliar su vestuario, y se gastó el sueldo de papá en una operación de cirugía estética para realzar sus, ejem, cualidades.

Puede que no sea lo que ella ha escrito, pero seguro que se acerca a la realidad. A diferencia de la presentación que ella ha hecho para mí.

Reparo en las risitas de mis colegas en la parte posterior de la clase. Sakura se ha quedado de piedra a mi lado, como si mis palabras hubieran herido su apreciado ego. Sakura Haruno está acostumbrad a que los demás le hagan la pelota y puede que necesite a alguien que le abra los ojos. En realidad, le estoy haciendo un favor. Lo que no sabe es que aún no he acabado con su presentación.

\- Su mayor deseo -añado, obteniendo la misma reacción que ha conseguido ella, durante la presentación que ha hecho sobre mí-, es salir con un chicano antes de terminar el instituto.

Tal como esperaba, mis palabras son recibidas con comentarios y silbidos en la parte de atrás de la clase.

-Bien dicho Uchiha -exclama mi amigo Gaara.

\- Yo saldré contigo -añade otro.

Choco los 5 con otro Latino Blood llamado Juugo que está sentado detrás de mí. Después reparo en Hinata, que está negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal. ¿Qué? Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco con una niña rica de la zona norte.

Sakura mira a su novio, y después a mí. Le lanzo a Sasori una mirada que dice "empieza el juego". La cara de Sasori adopta repentinamente un color rojizo, como el de una guindilla. Acabo de invadir su territorio. Eso está bien.

\- Silencio chicos -interviene con firmeza Senju-. Gracias por sus creativas y… esclarecedoras presentaciones. Señorita Haruno y Señor Uchiha, quédense después de clase.

\- Sus presentaciones no sólo han sido horrorosas, sino también muy irrespetuosas para conmigo y para con el l resto de compañeros -dice Senju después de clase mientras Sakura y yo esperamos delante de su mesa-. Tienen un opción -añade sujetando 2 papeletas de castigo azules en una mano y 2 hojas de papel en la otra-. O bien eligen quedarse castigados hoy después de clase, o bien acceden a escribir para mañana una redacción de 500 palabras sobre el respeto. ¿Qué dicen?

Me inclino cojo la papeleta de castigo. Sakura elige la hoja de papel.

Como no.

-¿Alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con mi método de asignar compañeros de laboratorio?- Pregunta Senju.

Sakura responde si al mismo tiempo que yo respondo no.

Senju se quita l las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa.

\- Escuchen será mejor que arreglen sus diferencias antes de que acabe el año. Sakura, no la voy a cambiar de compañero. Ambos están en el último curso y tendrán que lidiar con una plétora de gente y diversas personalidades tras la graduación. Si no quieren ir a cursos de verano para recuperar mi clase, les sugiero que trabajen el uno con el otro. Ahora dense prisa si no quieren llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

Acto seguido, mi compañera y yo salimos de clase.

\- Deja de seguirme -espeta, mirando por encima del hombro para comprobar cuanta gente nos observa caminar juntos por el pasillo.

Como si i yo fuera el mismo diablo.

-Ponte manga larga cuando venga recogerte el sábado por la noche - insisto, a pesar de ser consciente de que ella está a punto de perder los nervios. Normalmente, no suelo meterme con las niñas ricas, pero me encanta sacar de quicio a esta en particular. Y es que Sakura, la más popular y la más deseada de todas, se trata del blanco perfecto-. Si no pasaras mucho frío en el asiento trasero de mi moto.

\- Escucha, Sasuke -me dice, dándose la vuelta y haciendo que su melena rosada le caiga sobre los hombros. Me lanza una mirada de hielo con sus ojos claros-. No salgo con los chicos que pertenecen a bandas, y no me van las drogas.

\- Yo tampoco salgo con los chicos que pertenecen a bandas -digo acercándome a ella-. Y no consumo drogas.

\- Sí, claro. Me extraña que no estés ya en un centro de desintoxicación o algún campamento para delincuentes juveniles.

\- No me conoces.

\- Se lo suficiente- di ice cruzándose de brazos. A continuación, baja la mirada al percatarse de que con esa postura solo consigue realzar sus atributos y deja caer las manos a los costados.

Hago un esfuerzo por no mi mirarle los pechos y doy un paso hacia delante

\- ¿Te chivaste de mí con Hatake?

\- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? -replica, retrocediendo un poco.

\- Nena me tienes miedo -es una afirmación, no una pregunta. Deseo oír de sus propios labios la razón de la opresión que siente por mí.

\- La mayoría de la gente de este centro tiene miedo de mirarte de la manera equivocada y acabar con una bala en el pecho.

\- Entonces mi pistola, ya estaría echando humo, ¿no te parece? ¿Y por qué tú no sales huyendo del chungo chicano ehh?

\- Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Ya me he divertido con esta pava. Es hora de dejarle las cosas claras y hacerle ver quien lleva los pantalones. Acorto la distancia que no separa y le susurró al oído:

\- Afronta los hechos. Tu vida es demasiada perfecta. Es probable que te quedes toda la noche despierta, fantaseando sobre darle algo de sabor a ese montón de algodones en el que vives. -Maldita sea, puedo captar el olorcillo dulzón de su perfume o de su crema. Me recuerda a caramelos y amo lo dulce, lo que no es nada bueno-. Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, nena.

\- Si la tocas, te arrepentirás de ello, Uchiha -campanea la voz de Sasori.

\- Apártate de una vez de ella.

\- Sasori -dice Sakura-. No te preocupes. Puedo encargarme de esto sola.

Sasori ha traído refuerzos: 3 colegas con el mismo aspecto de niños riquillos se levantan tras él como guardaespaldas. Estudio el aspecto de Sasori y de sus 3 amigos para calcular las posibilidades de enfrentarme solo a ellos. Llego a la conclusión de que es probable que los 4 puedan conmigo, pero en este caso, no saldrán ilesos del encuentro.

\- Cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar en primera división, deportista del tres al cuarto, entonces escuchare toda la mierda que te sale de tu boca -le replico.

Otros estudiante se agolpan a nuestro alrededor, dejando espacio para una pelea que seguramente será breve, frenética y sangrienta. Lo que no saben es que Sasori es todo un corredor. Sin embargo, esta vez ha venido acompañado, de modo que quizás decida plantarme cara. Por lo que a mí respecta, siempre estoy preparado: he participado en más peleas de las que puedo contar con los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Y tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran.

\- Sasori, no merece la pena -dice Sakura.

"Gracias, nena. Lo mismo te digo" pienso.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando, Uchiha?- Espeta Sasori, ignorando a su novia.

\- No gilipollas -digo mirándole fijamente-. Solo los picha flojas como tú amenazan a los demás.

Sakura se coloca delante de Sasori y le pone la mano en el pecho.

\- No le hagas caso -dice

\- No te tengo miedo. Mi padre es abogado -se jacta Sasori antes de rodear a Sakura por el brazo-. Ella es mía. Nunca lo olvides.

\- Entonces ponle correa -le advierto-. O puede que se sienta tentada a buscar otro dueño.

Mi amigo Naruto aparece a mi lado y me pregunta:

\- ¿Va todo bien, Sasuke?

\- Si, Naruto -contesto. Dicho esto, veo a 2 profesores acercándose por el pasillo, acompañados por un tipo vestido de uniforme. No voy a caer en la trampa y acabar en la lista negra de Hatake-. Si todo va bien -repito y volviéndome a Sakura, añado-: nos vemos más tarde, nena, estoy deseando explorar nuestra química.

Ya tengo bastante con el castigo, así que decido marcharme para librarme de una expulsión. Pero antes Sakura me hace una mueca con su nariz respingona, como si me considerara la escoria de la sociedad.

 ** _Sakura_**

Estoy junto a mi taquilla, después de clase, cuando veo que se acercan mis amigas Matsuri, Midori y Michiko. Ino las llama El Factor Triple M de Konoha. Matsuri me da un abrazo.

\- Ay madre, ¿estás bien? -pregunta, apartándose un poco y mirándome detenidamente.

\- Dicen que Sasori te protegió. Qué valiente es. Tienes mucha suerte, Saku-añade Midori, haciendo rebotar sus exclusivos rizos con cada palabra.

\- No ha sido para tanto -digo, preguntándome qué diferencias habrá entre el rumor que circula y lo que sucedió en realidad.

\- ¿Qué dijo Sasuke exactamente? -pregunta Michiko-. Gina les hizo a Sasuke y a Sasori una foto con el l móvil, cuando estaban en el pasillo, pero no pude ver bien lo que estaba pasando.

\- Será mejor que os deis prisa si no queréis llegar tarde al entrenamiento chicas -grita Tayuya desde el l fondo del pasillo. Desaparece tan repentinamente como ha aparecido. Michiko abre su taquilla, que está al lado de la mía, y saca sus pompones.

\- Me saca de quicio que Tayuya le bese el culo a la señora Allis -masculla.

Cierro la taquilla y me dirijo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Creo que intenta concentrarse en el baile para no obsesionarse con el hecho de que Kirito haya regresado a la universidad.

\- Sí, claro. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio, así que no cuenta con mi comprensión -dice Midori, haciendo una mueca.

\- Ni con la mía tampoco. Venga, en serio, ¿alguna vez no ha tenido novio? - Matsuri pregunta.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, todo el equipo está sentado sobre el césped, esperando a la señora Small. Uf, menos mal que no llegamos tarde.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que te hayan puesto con Sasuke Uchiha -dice Tayuya en voz baja cuando encuentro un sitio libre a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres cambiar de compañero? -pregunto, aunque sé que la señora Senju nunca daría su aprobación. Lo ha dejado bien claro.

Tayuya saca la lengua en un gesto de asco y me susurra:

-Ni de coña. No quiero tener nada que ver con los de la zona sur. Mezclarte con esa gente solo trae problemas. Acuérdate del año pasado, cuando Temari Sabaku salió con uno d esos tíos... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- ¿Shikamaru Nara? —añado en voz baja.

Tayuya se estremece al escuchar el nombre.

\- En cuestión de semanas Temari pasó de ser guay a convertirse en una marginada. Las chicas de la zona sur le cogieron manía por salir con uno de sus chicos, y al final, también dejó de salir con nosotras. La estrafalaria parejita se quedó completamente aislada. Por suerte, Temari rompió con él.

La señora Allis camina hacia nosotras con su reproductor de CD, protestando porque alguien lo había cambiado de sitio y que por eso llega tarde.

Cuando la señora Allis nos pide hacer estiramientos, Ino asoma la cabeza por encima de Tayuya para poder hablar conmigo.

\- Estás metida en un buen lío -anuncia Ino.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ino posee una visión y un oído fuera de lo común: se entera de todo lo que ocurre en Konoha.

\- Se rumorea que Karin Rosas te está buscando -dice mi mejor amiga.

Oh, no. Karin es l la novia de Sasuke. Intento mantener la calma y no pensar en lo peor, pero Karin es dura de pelar, lo dice su aspecto, desde sus uñas pintadas de rojo hasta sus botas negras de tacón de aguja. ¿Está celosa porque soy la compañera del laboratorio de Sasuke o cree que he sido yo quien se ha chivado al director?

La verdad es que no he tenido nada que ver con el asunto. Me han citado en el despacho de Hatake porque alguien ha sido testigo del incidente en el aparcamiento y del encontronazo en la escalera del instituto y ha ido a contárselo al director. Lo cual ha sido una estupidez porque no ha ocurrido nada. Hatake no me ha creído. Habrá pensado que estaba demasiado asustada para contarle la verdad. Aunque en aquel momento no lo estaba. Pero ahora sí.

Karin Rosas puede acabar conmigo en cuanto se lo proponga. Probablemente sepa manejar armas, y la única arma que yo sé utilizar son mis pompones. Llamadme loca si queréis, pero dudo que mis pompones puedan ahuyentar a una chica como Karin. Podría hacer una buena demostración si se tratara de una justa verbal, pero no creo que sea un recurso apreciado en una pelea callejera. Los chicos se pelean debido a algún gen primitivo e innato que les lleva a ponerse a prueba físicamente.

Quizás Karin tenga algo que demostrarme, aunque, creedme, no es necesario. No represento ninguna amenaza. Pero ¿cómo se lo hago saber? No es que pueda acercarme a ella como si tal cosa y decirle: «Eh, Karin, no voy a insinuarme a tu novio ni tampoco he sido yo quien se ha chivado al director Hatake». Aunque, ¿quién sabe?, puede que funcionase...

La mayoría de la gente piensa que no hay nada que me perturbe.

Tampoco quiero hacerles creer lo contrario. He sudado la gota gorda para mantener esta fachada, y no estoy dispuesta a perderla porque un pandillero y su novia quieren ponerme a prueba.

\- No me preocupa -contesto a Ino.

\- Te conozco, Saku. Estás nerviosa -susurra ella, negando con la cabeza.

Esa afirmación me pone más nerviosa que la idea de que Karin esté buscándome. Porque me esfuerzo mucho para guardar las distancias con todos... no quiero que sepan realmente cómo soy o lo que es vivir en mi casa. Sin embargo, he dejado que Ino sepa más de mí que ninguna otra persona. A veces me pregunto si i no debería alejarme un poco de nuestra relación, asegurándome así de mantener una distancia prudencial. Lógicamente, sé que estoy paranoica. Ino es una amiga de verdad, estuvo junto a mí incluso cuando el año pasado me puse a llorar por la crisis nerviosa que sufrió mi madre, aunque nunca le conté la razón. Me permitió llorar en su hombro, incluso cuando me negué a contarle los detalles.

No quiero acabar como mi madre. Eso es lo que más temo en la vida.

La señora Allis nos hace colocarnos en posición, después hace sonar la canción que el departamento de música ha creado para nuestro equipo mientras empiezo a contar hacia atrás. Es una combinación de rap y hip-hop, especialmente mezclada para que encaje con nuestro número, que hemos titulado «Big Bad Bulldogs» porque nuestra mascota es un bulldog. Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música. Es lo que más me gusta del hecho de formar parte del equipo. La música tira de mí y me hace olvidar todos los problemas que me esperan en casa. La música es mi droga, lo único que me hace alucinar.

\- Señora Allis, ¿podemos intentar la posición de Media T para el inicio en lugar de la posición T, como hemos hecho hasta ahora? -sugiero-. Después, cambiamos a la combinación de V Baja y V Alta con Matsuri, Hinata y Gina moviéndose hacia la parte delantera. Creo que así quedará más limpio.

La señora Allis sonríe. Es evidente que le gusta mi sugerencia.

\- Buena idea, Sakura. Vamos a intentarlo. Empezaremos por la posición Media T, con los codos flexionados. Durante la transición quiero a Matsuri, Hinata y Gina en la fila de delante. Recordad que debéis mantener los hombros abajo. Ino, por favor, haz que tus muñecas sean la extensión de tus brazos en lugar de flexionarlas.

\- Sí, señora -contesta Ino detrás de mí.

La señora Allis pone de nuevo la canción. El ritmo, la letra, los instrumentos... es una mezcla que se cuela la en mi interior y me levanta el ánimo sin importar lo bajo que lo tenga. A medida que bailo con el resto del equipo, en una coordinación perfecta, me olvido de Karin y de Sasuke, de mi madre y de todo lo demás.

La canción acaba demasiado pronto. Aún deseo moverme al ritmo de la letra cuando la señora Allis apaga el reproductor de CD. El segundo ensayo queda mejor, pero nuestra formación requiere mucho trabajo y a algunas de las chicas nuevas les cuesta mucho pillar los pasos.

\- Sakura, enséñale las nuevas los pasos básicos y volveremos entonces a intentarlo en grupo. Tayuya, lidera al resto del equipo para repasar la coreografía -ordena la señora Allis mientras me pasa el reproductor.

Hinata está en mi grupo. Se agacha para darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.

\- No te preocupes por Karin –dice-. Perro ladrador poco mordedor.

\- Gracias -le digo.

Hinata parece una chica dura, con la bandana roja de los Latino Blood, los tres pendientes en la ceja y las manos plegada sobre el pecho cuando no estamos haciendo ningún número. No obstante, su mirada desprende bondad. Y sonríe mucho. Su sonrisa suaviza su apariencia, y estoy segura de que estaría preciosa si se pusiera un lazo rosa en el pelo lo en lugar de llevar esa condenada bandana roja.

\- Estás en mi clase de química, ¿verdad? -le pregunto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

Asiente de nuevo.

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre él? -pregunto con cuidado porque no sé cómo puede reaccionar ante mi curiosidad. Si no me ando con pies de plomo, acabaré teniendo una lista enorme de personas que quieren ir a por mí.

La larga y negra melena de Hinata se mueve de un lado a otro mientras contesta:

\- Depende de los rumores a los que te refieras.

Cuando estoy a punto de recitar la lista de rumores sobre el consumo de drogas y los arrestos policiales, Hinata se pone en pie.

\- Escucha, Sakura -dice-. Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas. Pero tengo que decirte que, pese a comportarse como un gilipollas contigo, Sasuke no es tan malo como se rumorea. Ni siquiera es tan malo como cree que es.

Antes de que pueda hacer otra pregunta, Hinata vuelve a colocarse en formación.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando todas, incluso yo, estamos agotadas e irritables, nos dan permiso para acabar la práctica. Decido acercarme a una sudorosa Hinata y decirle lo bien que lo ha hecho en el número de hoy.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunta, sorprendida.

\- Aprendes muy rápido -contesto. Es verdad. Para ser una chica que no ha cogido un pompón en los tres primeros años de instituto, ha pillado muy rápido los pasos de la coreografía-. Por eso te hemos puesto en la primera fila.

Mientras observo a Hinata, que se ha quedado boquiabierta de la emoción, me pregunto si cree en todos los rumores que habrá oído sobre mí. No, nunca seremos amigas. Pero tampoco puedo decir que vayamos a ser enemigas para siempre.

Después de la práctica, voy de camino al coche con Ino, que está mandando un mensaje de texto a su novio, Deidara. Hay un trozo de papel bajo uno de los limpiaparabrisas. Lo saco y veo que es la papeleta azul de castigo de Sasuke. Lo estrujo y lo meto en mi mochila.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Ino.

\- Nada -digo, esperando que capte por mi tono de voz que no me apetece hablar del tema.

\- ¡Chicas, esperad! -grita Tayuya, quien se acerca corriendo hacia nosotras-. He visto a Sasori en el campo de fútbol. Me ha dicho que le esperes.

Miro el reloj. Son casi la seis y quiero llegar pronto a casa para ayudar a Ayumi a hacerle la cena a mi hermana.

\- No puedo.

\- Deidara me ha contestado -dice Ino-. Nos invita a una pizza en su casa.

\- Yo puedo -dice Tayuya-. Me aburro un montón ahora que Kirito ha vuelto a Purdue y puede que no le vea en semanas.

\- Pensaba que ibas a verlo el próximo fin de semana -dice Ino que está escribiendo un nuevo mensaje.

Tayuya se queda allí plantada, con los brazos en jarras.

\- Bueno, así era hasta que me llamó y me dijo que todos los novatos de la fraternidad tienen que pasar la noche en la residencia para no sé qué loca iniciación. No me importa, siempre que el pene de Kirito quede intacto cuando todo eso acabe.

Al escuchar la palabra «pene», busco las llaves en el bolso. Cuando Tayuya se pone a hablar de penes y sexo, es mejor retirarse porque no hay quien la pare. Y ya que no suelo compartir mis experiencias sexuales (o la inexistencia de ellas) con nadie, me largo de allí. Es el momento perfecto para escapar.

Mientras jugueteo con las llaves entre los dedos, Ino me dice que Deidara la acompaña, de modo que haré sola el trayecto hasta casa. Me gusta estar sola, así no tengo que representar el papel ante nadie. Puedo poner la música a todo volumen si me apetece.

Sin embargo, no dura mucho el momento de diversión, que me brinda la música porque me doy cuenta de que mi móvil está vibrando. Lo saco del bolso. Hay dos mensajes de voz y uno de texto. Todos de Sasori.

Lo llamo a su móvil.

-Saku, ¿dónde estás? -me pregunta.

\- De camino a casa.

\- Vente a casa de Deidara.

\- Mi hermana tiene una nueva cuidadora -le explico-. Tengo que echarle una mano.

\- ¿Todavía estás cabreada porque he amenazado al Latino Blood que tienes por compañero de laboratorio?

\- No estoy mosqueada, aunque sí algo molesta. Te he dicho que podía arreglármelas sola y no me has hecho ni caso. Además, habéis montado toda una escena en el pasillo. Ya sabes que no pedí que me lo asignaran como compañero -le digo a Sasori.

\- Lo sé, Saku. Es que detesto a ese tío. No te enfades.

\- No estoy enfadada -aclaro-. Pero no soporto ver que te pones así sin motivo.

\- Y yo no soporto ver a ese tío susurrándote al oído.

Intuyo que va a empezarme a doler la cabeza, una migraña de las buenas. No necesito que Sasori haga una escena cada vez que un chico me habla. Hasta ahora nunca te había hecho, y con ello solamente consigue que quede más vulnerable al escrutinio y los cotilleos, algo que no quiero que ocurra.

\- Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.

\- Por mí bien. Llámame esta noche –dice-. Pero si puedes terminar antes y venir a casa de Deidara, estaré allí.

Cuando llego a casa, encuentro a Ayumi en la habitación de mi hermana, en la primera planta. Está intentando cambiare los pañales, aunque tiene a Shelley en la postura equivocada. Tiene la cabeza donde normalmente debería tener los pies, una de sus piernas está colgando al borde de la cama... es un desastre y Ayumi está resoplando como si fuera la tarea más difícil que haya hecho en la vida.

¿Mi madre se habrá tomado la molestia de verificar sus credenciales?

\- Ya lo haré yo -le digo a Ayumi, apartándola a un lado. Le he cambiado los pañales a mi hermana desde que éramos niñas. No es muy divertido cambiar la ropa interior de alguien que pesa más que tú, pero si lo haces bien no tardas mucho ni se convierte en algo interminable complicado.

Mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja al verme.

\- ¡Sak!

Shelley no puede articular palabras, por lo que recurre a aproximaciones verbales. «Sak» significa «Sakura». Devuelvo la sonrisa mientras la coloco bien sobre la cama

\- Hola, peque. ¿Quieres cenar? -pregunto mientras saco las toallitas de un envase e intento no pensar en tarea que me ocupa.

Mientras le pongo unos pañales nuevos y unos pantalones limpios, le explico a Ayumi y luego se va. Luego llevo a Mei a la cocina para alimentarla pero me encuentro con una cocina patas para arriba que normalmente se encuentra impecable, no queda más opción así que friego los platos y limpio todo mientras le cuento a Mei como fue el primer día.

Cuando Mei termina de comer, le traigo las revistas para que pueda echarles un vistazo. A mi hermana le encantan las revistas. Mientras se entretiene hojeándolas, me hago un bocadillo de queso y me siento en la mesa para ponerme con los deberes mientras cómo.

Oigo que se abre la puerta del garaje justo en el momento en el que saco la hoja de papel que la señora Senju me ha dado para escribir la redacción sobre el respeto.

\- Saku, ¿dónde estás? -grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo lo.

\- En la cocina -respondo yo.

Mi madre entra desenfada mente en la cocina con una bolsa de la tienda Neiman Marcus colgada del brazo.

-Toma, esto es para ti.

Cojo la bolsa y saco una camiseta azul claro del diseñador Geren Ford.

-Gracias -digo, intentando no darle mucha importancia frente a Mei, quien nunca recibe un regalo de mi madre. Aunque tampoco le importa. Está demasiado absorta mirando las fotos de las famosas mejor y peor vestidas, y de su brillante bisutería.

-Pega muy bien con esos vaqueros negros que te compré la semana pasada -añade mientras saca del congelador unos filetes y empieza a descongelarlos en el microondas-. Dime... ¿cómo le iba Ayumi cuando llegaste a casa?

\- No muy bien –digo-. Tienes que enseñarle a hacer las cosas.

No me extraña que mi madre no responda. Mi padre entra por la puerta de la cocina un minuto después, quejándose del trabajo. Es el dueño de una empresa de producción de circuitos integrados y ya nos ha explicado que este es un año flojo, y pese a ello, mi madre sigue saliendo y comprando de todo, y mi padre me ha regalado un BMW por mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué hay para cenar? -pregunta mi padre mientras se afloja la corbata.

Parece cansado, como de costumbre.

\- Filetes -contesta mi madre sin apartar la vista del microondas.

\- No me apetece una cena pesada -dice él-. Solo algo ligero.

-¿Huevos? ¿Espagueti? -resopla mi madre, apagando el microondas y enumerando sugerencias a oídos sordos.

Mi padre sale de la cocina. Incluso cuando está aquí físicamente, sé que su mente sigue en el trabajo.

\- Me da igual, pero que sea ligero -vocea.

Es en momentos como estos cuando siento lástima por mi madre. Mi padre no le presta mucha atención. Cuando no está trabajando, está de viaje de negocios o simplemente no le apetece estar con nosotras.

\- Haré una ensalada -digo mientras saco la lechuga del frigorífico.

Por su sonrisa, diría que mi madre agradece la ayuda, preparamos la cena juntas, pero en silencio. Pongo l la mesa mientras mi madre trae la ensalada, unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Masculla algo sobre no ser valorada; supongo que quiere que la oiga pero que no haga ningún comentario al respecto. Mei si sigue absorta en sus revistas, ignorante de la tensión que hay entre nuestros padres.

\- El viernes me voy a China y estaré allí do semanas -anuncia mi padre al regresar a la cocina en pantalones de chándal l y camiseta. Se desploma sobre su asiento, el que preside la mesa, y se sirve algo de huevos revueltos en el plato-. Nuestro distribuidor de allí está repartiendo material defectuoso y tengo que averiguar la cantidad.

\- ¿Y la boda de Hoshigaki? Es este fin de semana ya hemos confirmado nuestra asistencia. Mi padre deja caer el tenedor y mira a mi madre.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que la boda del hijo de los Hoshigaki es más importante que mantener a flote mi negocio.

\- Kizashi, yo no he insinuado que tu negocio sea menos importante -rebate mi madre, dejando también caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Es increíble que no tengamos todos los platos desportillados-. No obstante me parece una grosería cancelar ese tipo de cosas en el último momento.

\- Puedes ir tú sola.

\- ¿Y qué la gente empiece a cuchichear sobre la razón por l la que no me has acompañado? No, gracias.

Esta es la típica conversación durante la cena de los Haruno. Mi padre hablando sobre lo duro que e su trabajo, mi madre intentando fingir que somos una familia feliz y Mei y yo manteniéndonos al margen de todo.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el instituto? -pregunta finalmente mi madre.

\- Bien -respondo, omitiendo el hecho de que me hayan puesto a Sasuke de compañero-. Tengo una profesora de química muy dura.

\- No tendrías que haber cogido química -interviene mi padre-. Si no consigues un sobresaliente, tu nota media se vendrá abajo. Es muy difícil entrar en una universidad como Northwestern, y no van a levantar un dedo solo porque sea mi alma máter.

\- Lo entiendo, papá -digo, terriblemente deprimida. Si Sasuke no se toma en serio nuestro proyecto, ¿cómo voy a sacar un sobresaliente?

\- La nueva cuidadora de Mei ha empezado hoy -le informa mi madre-. ¿Te acuerdas?

Mi padre se encoge de hombros porque cuando la última cuidadora se marchó, él insistió en que Mei debería vivir en algún tipo de residencia en lugar de en casa. No recuerdo haber gritado más en mi vida de cómo lo hice entonces, porque nunca permitiré que manden a Mei a un lugar donde la descuiden y no la comprendan. Yo tengo que estar pendiente de ella. Esa es la razón por la que entrar en Northwestern es tan importante. Si estoy cerca de casa, puedo vivir aquí y asegurarme de que mis padres no la ingresen en un centro.

A las nueve llama Matsuri para quejarse sobre Tayuya. Opina que ha cambiado durante el verano y ahora se lo tiene creído por estar saliendo con un universitario. A las nueve y media llama Tayuya para decirme que sospecha que Matsuri está celosa porque sale con un universitario. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco llama Ino diciéndome que ha hablado con Matsuri y Tayuya y que no quiere entrometerse. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Son las once menos cuarto cuando por fin termino mi redacción sobre el respeto para la señora Senju y puedo ayudar a mi madre a acostar a Mei. Estoy tan cansada, siento que no puedo ni mantener levantada la cabeza. Cuando me acuesto, después de haberme puesto el pijama, marco el l número de Sasori.

-Hola, guapa -dice-. ¿Qué haces?

-No mucho. Estoy en la cama. ¿Os habéis divertido en casa de Deidara?

\- No tanto como lo habría hecho si hubieras estado.

\- ¿A qué hora has vuelto?

\- Hace una hora. Me alegro de que hayas llamado.

Tiro de mi enorme edredón rosa hasta la barbilla y hundo la cabeza en mi mullida almohada.

\- ¿De verdad? -le pregunto, esperando un cumplido, y con un tono de voz cariñoso, aniñado-: ¿Por qué?

Hace mucho tiempo que Sasori no me dice que me quiere. Ya sé que no es la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Mi padre tampoco lo es. Pero es algo que necesito oír de Sasori. Quiero que me diga que me quiere, que me echa de menos, que soy la chica de sus sueños.

Sasori carraspea antes de decirme:

\- Nunca hemos tenido sexo telefónico.

Vale, esas no son las pal labras que esperaba. No debería sentirme ni decepcionada ni sorprendida. Él es un adolescente y soy consciente de que los chico solo piensan en el sexo y en divertirse. Esta tarde, cuando leí la nota de Sasuke en la que hablaba de tener sexo duro, me esforcé por ignorar la extraña sensación que se me instaló en la boca del estómago. Lo que él no sabe es que soy virgen.

Sasori y yo nunca hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales. Ni telefónicas ni reales. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en abril del año pasado, en la playa, detrás de la casa de Ino, pero me eché atrás. No estaba preparada.

\- ¿Sexo telefónico?

\- Sí í. Tócate, Saku. Y después me dices lo que estás haciendo. Eso me pone un montón.

\- Y mientras me toco, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? -pregunto.

\- Pelarme la banana. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, los deberes?

Me río. Es más una risa nerviosa porque no nos hemos visto mucho los dos últimos meses. Tampoco hemos hablado demasiado, y ahora quiere que en un solo día pasemos del «Me alegro de verte después de todo un verano separados» al «Tócate mientras me pelo la banana». Tengo la sensación de estar en medio de una canción de reguetón.

\- Vamos, Saku -me dice Sasori-. Piensa que es una práctica antes de que lo hagamos de verdad. Quítate la camiseta y tócate.

\- Sasori...-digo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, pero no me apetece. Al menos, ahora no.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Sí. ¿Estás enfadado?

\- No -dice-. Pensé que sería divertido darle un toque picante a nuestra relación.

\- No sabía que te aburrieras.

\- Las clases... el entrenamiento de fútbol... los mismos sitios a los que vamos. Supongo que después de un verano lejos de aquí ahora me agobia la misma rutina. Me he pasado las vacaciones haciendo esquí acuático, piruetas con tabla de surf y deportes de motor fuera de pista. Son cosas que hacen que se te acelere el corazón y la sangre te circule muy rápido, ¿sabes? Es un puro subidón de adrenalina.

\- Suena genial.

\- Lo fue, Saku.

\- Sí.

\- Y estoy preparado para ese subidón de adrenalina... contigo.


End file.
